Cigol
Cigol is a freelance Intellian scientist. History Early Life Like the majority of his kind, he into being on Nocterra over 100,000 years ago. Initially starting out as an engineer in his home village, Cigol developed an interest in studying other technologies. When he felt that he learned all he could from the chief engineer, he left the village and set out to his research. Cigol was somewhere in the lower hemisphere of the Matoran Universe when the island he was visiting was attacked. The Xevthian Empire had conquered the land and he was among the individuals to be enslaved. While he would spend a great deal doing menial work, he would often tinker with scrap to pass the time. He eventually constructed a motorized box of sorts, one that he could dismantle and reassemble at his leisure. One of the guards found the device and brought both it and him for interrogation. The overseer he summoned immediately saw that neither were a threat to them and chastised him for his overreaction. he did take note of the "motorized trinket" and remarked that he could even build such a thing with limited resources. Seeing the potential in this slave (and an opportunity to rise up in the ranks), he offered him the role of chief engineer at a nearby factory. Cigol accepted and was sent to work soon after the meeting. Cigol noticed a number of design flaws within their war machines and weapons, pointing them out to his workers and superiors. Often times he'd go out of his way to fix them, and would leave suggestions for further improvements in his reports. Yet as time marched on, he noticed that not all of his factory's shipments were reaching their intended destination. Some of the cargo had disappeared under the radar. Curious, Cigol began a personal investigation into the lost goods. He'd often interview his co-workers and subordinates, reading their minds afterwards. He'd explore the island in his free time and observe the locals. One day he tailed two natives to a cavern to discover a cache of Xevthian weapons. The two were building up a resistance and hoping to expand it. Cigol assassinated their guards and he captured them both, dragging them to his personal quarters. He spent a week interrogating them and collecting evidence across the land. In less than a week, he had learn of the other cells and their plans. Alxor was to arrive within a day and they were preparing an ambush for him there. During the final interrogation, one of his prisoners suggested that he join the rebel alliance. While he contemplated aiding them, he concluded that they destined to fail and instead reported his findings to his superiors. At first they laughed it off, certain of their control over the people. Yet when he presented them with his evidence, they feel silent. A courier came into the factory and reported that Alxor had arrived, only for an explosion to go off afterwards. The rebels surrounded the factory and were firing on the High King. The Xevthians went to work on repelling them while Cigol came to the emperor's aid. Though Alxor was confident in his abilities, he took of the Intellian's own prowess and proficiency with firearms.When the dust cleared, the Empire emerged victorious. Alxor then revealed that he had been well aware of the rebellion. He came to the island not to inspect it, but to lure the insurgents out. His spies had been monitoring their actives for the past week... and Cigol's. Alxor was impressed with his detective work and battle prowess, and made an offer to him. He was aware of his skills as an engineer and his drive to study other civilizations' technologies. He offered him a chance to explore new lands and study their sciences in exchange for one thing; he would have to act as one of his many spies. Cigol contemplated for a moment, and accepted the barren. He departed for the next day to begin his adventures. TBW... He supposedly came to Versuva to aid Alxor in interrogating Ainasev, though in reality he was sent by an unknown party to spy on him. He also transferred whatever information he could force out of the Mersion to that same being. When the High King fell, Cigol cut all ties to him. Somewhere around a few thousand years ago, he was approached by a representative of the Order of Mata Nui. He was offered a place within the organization, one of which he accepted. When he joined the group, he and Mersery developed a dislike towards each other, due to their conflicting methods. Whatever projects he was involved in are as-of yet unknown. What is known, however, was that he broke away from the Order after Teridax's death and his world's immigration to Spherus Magna. He was rumored to have worked alongside Dilukrom, though this hasn't been proven as of yet. Abilities and Traits The thing that makes him infamous is his dedication to logic. He has little to no ethics, though he does look down upon personal pleasures and desires. He also considers emotion as a burden or sign of weakness. He's also protective of his projects. If anyone attempts to tamper with his work, he will give them a painful lesson in manners. Some scientists distrust Cigol because of his machine-like personality, especially Mersery. Like the rest of his kind, he possesses keen telepathic powers. He could read minds, communicate with them telepathically, create illusions within them, and create psychic barriers as well. His exoskeleton is also strong enough to withstand most forms of attack. Mask and Tools While his kind cannot bear Kanohi masks, they do have their own tools. In his case, he has devices of unknown origin attached to where his natural blades should be, with the main device itself attached to his backside. Where and how he got them, he refuses to say. However, their functions have been witnessed and studied. For the most part, they seem to computers of someform. He's usually seen typing on a holographic keyboard, often generated from one of these machines. However, they do have their own defenses as well. One witness claimed to have seen lasers being fired from one of these devices, another said that he saw energy blades appear in the Intellian's hands. Whether or not they bear additional abilities is as of yet, unknown. He also has a communication device installed into his machine, which he uses to contact his allies. Appearances * The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara (First Appearance) * You Don't Belong Here (Upcoming) Trivia *His personality is influenced by Shockwave , a Decepticon scientist known for his lack of emotions and dedication to logic. *His name is "logic" spelt backwards. * His species was created by Toa Hydros. Category:Scientists Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Freelancers Category:User:Ahpolki Inika